Zero Time Dilemma endings
In Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma, there have been 7 endings announced so far, with an indeterminate number of bad endings that have not been revealed yet. Good Endings HAPPY END Q is in Ward Q searching for Mira and Eric when the current casualties of the game are announced: Akane, Junpei, and Carlos (C Team) are dead, so is Phi, Sigma, Diana (D Team), and Eric. Mira was the successful escapee of the game and Q is stuck in the bunker, asking if the situation is reality. He is led to the Quantum Computer Dome by Zero II where it is revealed to him that he is merely a program designed to show Zero the "world through your (Sean's) eyes." He was modeled based on the personality and body of a boy named Sean who died of an illness at age 10. Zero prompts Sean with another Decision Game. He can choose to press the button and have his consciousness uploaded into a VR simulation within the quantum computer, where he will be happy, but in a simulation. Also, his existing body and consciousness will not disappear and will live on in the reality with Zero. If he does not press the button, his simulation data will be erased and he will die. Pressing the button and then choosing the appropriate option will reveal the simulated Sean's life inside the virtual reality. He is in a hospital bed where his parents rejoice over his survival, and Sean begins going to school, vowing to be the "happiest boy ever." C-END 1 After Carlos discovers his ability to SHIFT and realized Akane and Junpei also have this ability, they see a hologram of Zero who tells them that he is dead in the current timeline but they could SHIFT to one where he is alive in order to meet him, and he will answer their questions. They do so, but Zero then tells them that they have arrived at the timeline where Radical-6 is released. Akane despairs. Zero tells them that he is, in fact, Brother - the leader of Free the Soul - and he plans to release Radical-6 and kill 6 billion people because he believes that in the future, a terrorist will detonate a nuclear bomb and kill 8 billion people. Since he does not know who the terrorist is, he cannot affect him directly, but by killng 6 billion he has a 75% chance of killing the terrorist and saving 2 billion. He invites them to a meeting of Free The Soul and tells them that he has a little sister they know well. The team escape, and Akane resolves to begin the AB project and prevent the release of Radical-6. Junpei asks to help her, but she announces that he must forget everything that has happened here, and stabs him with her disconnected bracelet. Q-END: 1 (What is Love? Don't hurt me) In the Study, when choosing who to kill (Q, Eric, Mira), choose to kill Eric. Q will fire an arrow into Eric, causing him to slump over. Mira then proceeds to shoot him with her gun, then reveals that she is the Heart Ripper, the serial killer who extracts victim's hearts. She does this because she has never felt or understood emotions except by literally ''touching someone's heart. Eric is the first time she has touched the heart of someone who truly loved her. At this point, the last of the 6 X-Passes is revealed. Mira and Q leave the shelter, with the remaining participant's fate being unknown. Q-END: 2 Eric holds Q hostage at gunpoint, insisting that he killed Mira. Q detaches his head to prove that he is a robot, and explains that he was created by Zero. The group point out that he should therefore know who Zero is, and Eric insists he tell them. He answers "Delta", and points to the old man in the wheelchair accompanying Team Q. The others are confused, saying that that man's name should be Q. Delta stands up from his chair and explains that he has been monitoring them through his HUD glasses, and using his "Mind Hack" ability to read their minds and influence their choices. His motivation is complex, but part of it is to ensure that he is born and has those powers. Zero then Mind Hacks Eric into shooting him with the shotgun. D-END: 1 (A Rabbit In Your Future) Phi gets the idea of using the bomb from the Manufactory to blow open the auxiliary exit in the Decontamination Room. Phi sets the bomb in front of the door, but they are then contacted by Zero who tells them that they have broken the rules. To punish them he has ordered Q-Team to the opposite side of the door and put them to sleep with their bracelets. If the bomb goes off, the door will open but all of Q-Team will be killed in the blast. Also, he has turned on the acid showers in Team D's Decontamination Room which they will need to pass through to disarm the bomb. Sigma volunteers to put on a protective suit and disarm the bomb, but is too late, and his arms and eye are blown off by the bomb. On the other side of the door, the team meets the dying Q-Team. As they speak, Mira takes revenge by injecting Phi with the Radical-6 virus she took from the Biolab. Diana cannot face killing Phi and so takes Phi and Sigma out of the facility on the elevator, releasing Radical-6 via Phi in the process. Sigma realizes that this is the timeline that leads to ''Virtue's Last Reward, and comments "perhaps the next Sigma will do better." D-END: 2 (The Hope of Two/A Silver Lining) After transporting themselves to an alternate timeline, Sigma and Diana find themselves left behind in the shelter - the transporter sends a copy of their data, not their actual bodies. They attempt to live on for 10 months in the shelter for the transporter to recharge; there is just enough food available. Diana nearly breaks down, but Sigma is able to support her and they fall in love. Diana gives birth to twins, a boy and a girl. When the teleporter recharges, the food is running out, and they realize that only one person can go in each pod, so they put the two twins in. Sigma names the girl Phi, after his friend, and Diana names the boy Delta, continuing the Greek letter theme and matching her first name. Diana gives them Phi's brooch and her Blue Bird music box and sends them into the past. Sigma and Diana, and the untransported copies of the babies, starve to death in the shelter, but their children now exist in the past. CQD-END: 1 In the beginning of the game, nine people are placed in a cell. All of those people are the participants for the Decision Game (depending on what the player chooses). The Second Zero (who is yet to be revealed) comes forth and flips a coin with a blue and red side. The coin lands on the floor and Zero steps on it. Zero wakes up the participants and strikes a deal with them: if they are able to correctly guess what color is the current face of the coin, then he will grant them their freedom. Everyone begins debating on whether the face is red or blue, and the decision eventually comes down to Carlos. The player is then presented with the choice of "Red" or "Blue." After the player chooses, Zero will remove his foot from the coin, revealing the face. Zero will grant them freedom, but not before erasing their memory of the events with drugs injected into their bodies through their bracelets. All the participants wake up in the desert wondering what exactly happened to them, and who "the kid" was before the screen fades to black and the credits roll. This is so far the easiest ending to get in the game, and it will allow for completion of the game without taking the harsher longer route. However, choosing wrong is influential in order to complete the other endings. CQD-END: 2 After activating Force Quit, all 9 players SHIFT back to the outcome where they won the coin toss. The nine of them are met by Zero outside the facility. He explains that now, nobody will die in the game and Radical-6 will not be released, but the terrorist he was trying to kill will kill 8 billion people in the future. Phi says this is horrible, but Zero points out that they have chosen to shift to this timeline compared to the Radical-6 one where only 6 billion died. The group then argues that the future is not determined in that way, and Zero smiles, saying that encouraging that attitude and making them aware of the situation without killing anyone was his true goal. He tosses a gun to Carlos, telling him that he is free to kill Zero if he wishes to, and he will not use his powers to interfere with that choice. The game ends before we find out if Carlos fires or not, although it is implied in the epilogue files that he did not shoot Zero. PERCEPTIVE-END In the study, on the screen to input who to kill, entering in "DELTA" will make Q turn around towards the camera, say "I'm really sorry", and fire an arrow towards the screen The arrow shot by Q hits Delta, and Q, Eric, and Mira turn to face him. As Delta begins to die, he begins to say "Audentem Forsque Venusque iuvat..." and "This is yet...another..destiny" before the screen fades to black. Bad Endings C-Team Game Over list C-Team Game Over 1 - Carlos Desicion After escaping the Pantry, Akane flies into a rage and demands to know who killed Junpei. Carlos tries to reason with her, but with little luck. She soon runs off and a desicion game starts. If you choose that Carlos is the one that killed Junpei, he holds the axe towards his neck as Akane comes back with her chainsaw. Carlos tells her to stay back, saying that "He is the most dangerous person there right now". Carlos then slits his own throat with the axe, causing Akane to scream and blame herself. C-Team Game Over 2 - Monty Hall Problem Solved After completing Control, a fire breaks out but is quickly subsided. However, the fire fighting program won't stop, causing Carlos to realize that they only have a few minutes at most to live. The announcer then says that C-Team gets to choose 1 out of 10 lockers. One of them will contain a gas mask, while the others will be empty. Akane remarks that this is the Monty Hall problem and asks Carlos to choose. After choosing one, the announcer asks if that is the one they want. 8 of the others open, revealing all of them to be empty. Carlos can then choose to stick with the same one, or choose the other one. Akane, at this point, passes out from the lack of oxygen. Choosing the right option in the Monty Hall problem reveals there to be a single gas mask. Junpei suggests that they swap it around the three of them, but Carlos says it's impossible, as it only holds enough oxygen for one person. Junpei then asks Carlos to make the right choice, causing him to say "He hasn't been a fire fighter for 10 years to make the wrong desicion now". C-Team Game Over 3 - Monty Hall Problem Failure Choosing the wrong one results in Carlos kicking the locker, while Junpei tries to remain calm. He wishes he could have heard Akane's voice one last time, but realizes it's impossible. They soon die, revealing Sigma and Diana to be the only survivors. They talk for a bit before exiting the X-Door, remarking that they're gonna get help to save the others. C-Team Game Over 4 - The Wrong Antidote After completing the Infirmary, simply choose the wrong antidote. This causes Junpei to ask Carlos if he's sure of which is the correct one, to which Carlos says he's positive. Upon finding the antidote to be a dud, Junpei curses at Carlos, causing him to apologize to Junpei and Akane before dying. C-Team Game Over 5 - The Three Dice Upon completing the Rec Room, simply fail to roll 3 1's (the odds for this is 1/216, or 0,46%). Junpei and Akane starts to panic and Akane suggest that Junpei's hand "simply slipped". Junpei says that it was that and asks for a re-roll, but it falls on deaf ears. Carlos suggest they hide behind the bar and hopes it will work, while Junpei says "There is something he has to do, so he can't die there". However, the machine guns kill them. It's unknown what the fate of the final participant is. C-Team Game Over 6 - AB Game "Ally" Carlos is shocked at seeing the result, saying that "Junpei chose Ally last time" (refer to Betray ending). Junpei asks what he means with "last time" as this was the first time they've played the game. Carlos realizes he's wrong, but wonders in that case, when was "last time"? He then feels like when he's in a fire - how he avoids all paths leading to Death. Junpei asks him not to think ill of him before leaving, possibly leaving with Akane and leaving the final participant to die in there. C-Team Game Over 7 - AB Game "Betray" This ending is achieved after clearing the Power Room and choosing 'Betray' during the AB Game. Junpei questions why Carlos chose Betray, causing him to explain he wanted to protect Sigma and Diana. Junpei calls bullshit and says he'll get him for this. Carlos apologizes, but as he's about to leave, Akane appears and whacks him over the head with a fire extinguisher. She questions how Carlos dared to kill Junpei before bashing his head with it, before walking over to Junpei. Junpei weakly says "Akane..." to which Akane replies "Junpei" before both of them die. It is unknown what happens with the remaining survivors. Q-Team Game Over list Q-Team Game Over 1 - Shooting Mira During the 3-way desicion in the Study, choosing to kill Mira causes Eric to jump in front of her and his heart to be struck. Like in Q Team End 1, he tells Mira that "Smiling suits her better". Mira calls it a waste due to his heart being struck, then remarks that Q tried to kill her. Q tries to defend his actions, but Mira says it's pointless. She then fires two bullets, with one hitting Sean, while another killing an offscreen Delta. Mira then claims that this was the shittiest result for her. Q-Team Game Over 2 - Eric's Rage After completing the Pod Room, Q and Eric finds Mira's dead body inside one of the pods. Eric believes Q to be the murderer and grabs a shotgun and starts hunting down Q. Q rushes to the X-Door but Eric destroys the console, asking Q where he thinks he's going. Q tries to explain he's innocent, but Eric doesn't believe him. When asked who Q thinks murdered Mira, simply reply with any character (Zero, Eric, Gab, Carlos, Sean and Mira are all confirmed to have different dialogue - possibly others, too). This results in Eric snapping and shooting Q. What happens after that point is unknown, but it's possible he took suicide as well. Q-Team Game Over 3 - Complete Death During the "Reality" fragment, during the Desicion Game, refuse to press the button. Zero mentions that Q's choice is made, to which Q merely replies that "He just wants it to end". He's then electrocuted, with the words "DELETION COMPLETE" appearing on the screens behind him. Zero then exits the room, while Gab sits next to Q's body. Q-Team Game Over 4 - Reality In the Reality fragment, after choosing to press the button, choose the right choice. Zero tells Q a story about the past, about how the boy that Q was based of was confined to a hospital bed and kept reading books, who was way above his level. After the story is complete, Zero tells Q a password and tells him "not to forget it". Q realizes that's the code to his helmet. He enters it and the helmet falls off, revealing his true head. He then lets out a scream. Q-Team Game Over 5 - Incorrect Helmet Code When trying to remove the helmet to show Q's face to Eric, simply enter the wrong code 3 times. Eric will snap at this point and shoot Q. Sigma says "Oh God..." before falling down on his knees, while Diana covers her ears. Eric points the shotgun towards Sigma, probably intending to kill him next, followed by Diana and finally himself. Q-Team Game Over 6 - Eric's Confusion When telling Eric and the others what Zero's real name is, simply write in something random. This causes Eric to tell Q to "Stop running his goddamn mouth!" before shooting him. He then bursts into laughter before shooting Sigma and Diana, before telling Mira "to wait for him as he is coming for her now". He then shoots himself. Telling him any other name (e.g Carlos) causes Eric to question what Q's evidence for this is. Q stutters "E-Evidence?" and Eric tells him that he wants to hear his reasoning for saying that person. When he doesn't get any answer, he asks if Q just chose a random name before shooting them the others and killing himself. Q-Team Game Over 7 - Don't Shoot During the 3-Way Standoff in the Study, choose not to shoot anybody. Q lowers his weapon and waits for Eric and Mira to do the same. Eric, however, doesn't hold true to his word and fires a round, killing Q. Eric and Mira then escape using the final password they got, though Mira seems to dislike it as she seems hesitant. 3 days pass, revealing Eric and Mira lay in bed. Eric proclaims that this is the perfect life and that he hopes "Every day will be like this, forever and ever..." The sound of something being cut is heard as the screen goes red as the game ends. D-Team Game Over List D-Team Game Over 1 - Live Round Fired If Sigma is shot and killed during the Trash Disposal Room Desicion Game, Phi scolds Diana. Diana, as such, picks up the gun and puts it against her head, telling Sigma to wait for her, as she'll join him soon. Phi tries to stop her, but fails to. Phi then screams out loud. D-Team Game Over 2 - Refusing the Antidote After escaping the Trash Disposal Room, when given the option to take the antidote or not, choose no. Sigma will ask why she did that, causing Diana to reply that "she thinks that Phi is right, that there might be a poison in them". Sigma scolds her, but Diana suggests the poison in them is simply a pain drug, so they just need to endure. However, the poison soon kills them. D-Team Game Over 3 - Blasting the Door (Don't Run) After clearing the Manufacturing room, watch the scenes until it's time to make another desicion. Choose to not run away and Diana stuns Sigma and Phi with the stun gun she brought from in there. She quickly puts on the protective suit and hopes she's not too late, but sees the balls approaching each other, killing her and the others, leaving no survivors. D-Team Game Over 4 - Press the Button After completing the Healing Room, during the Desicion Game, simply press the button. Phi lets out a weak "Ah-!" as she sees that Diana pressed the button, causing the entire facility to explode, leaving no survivors. D-Team Game Over 5 - Don't Press the Button Pushing the button results in them leaving the room, but soon find Gab to be nowhere present. Phi leaves to try and find him, after which Diana and Sigma are attacked by an unknown person. Sigma tells Diana to hurry off. She does as ordered and soon finds Phi, but quickly grows suspicious of Phi being the murderer. She runs off again and Phi eventually tracks her down, but the murderer has already struck Phi, leaving her bleeding heavily. Diana and Phi hugs for a bit, before Diana decides to leave with the 6 X-Passes. As she opens the door, however, the murderer appears and kills her, exiting alone. D-Team Game Over 6 - Don't Transport After clearing the Transporter Room, choose not to transport. Diana destroys the control device, causing Sigma to question what she's doing, to which she explains that she believes it to be a trap laid by Zero. Sigma reluctantly agrees that she might be right and they head to the X-Door and comment on it never opening again. Diana tries to cheer him up, saying that she's sure that Akane (who was the only person to escape) will come back with the police or a rescue team. Sigma merely says "I wonder..." as the game ends. CQD Game Over - Don't SHIFT When given the choice to SHIFT, either choose 'Don't SHIFT' or let the time run out. Either way ends with the characters silently looking at each other, Team D holding hands as the explosion occurs, leaving no survivors.Category:Game mechanics Category:Endings